In love with an imbecile like that Pedigree puppy?
by p0tt3rh3ad
Summary: I got bored and wrote up this litttle fic. tell me if i should continue or not in reviews or pm's please... Its abour Marissa Biron(oc explained in story) and her 'relationship' with sirius she is also lil'y best friend and the story would progress into a lily james thing as well if i continue...it takes place in the marauders 6th year...enjoy and REVIEW orPM me please?


Marissa Brion was a prefect she was honest and spoke her mind she was second in classes first were always Lily and Remus... Marissa had Long brown wavy hair that went to her shoulders and Bright crystal blue eyes. She had small pink lips and naturally rosy cheeks and not a blemish could be found on her face.. She was petite and a muggleborn.. She became close friends with Lily Evans in her first year. She also met _Them_ in first year as well... The two arrogant buffoons who never leave poor innocent children alone...

Marissa was in 5th year and Her Lily and Remus were all chosen as Prefects.. She was infuriated when she was informed on James and Sirius' little Stunt they pulled on them and was planning on give both of them a piece of her bloody mind.

"James Potter! Next time you and your little puppets want to pull a 'Hilarius' prank Keep them AWAY from my first years do you hear me!"She yelled at James as she pinned him up against a wall with her wand pointing at him. She have been a few inches shorter than him, but put a wand in her hand and things could get ugly.

Sirius let out a loud bark-like laugh and said,"Beat by Marissa? Really prongs?"

"You! You better shut your mouth before I.." She said as she spun around to point her wand at Sirius and redirect her scowl towards Sirius as well.

"You do what? Biron? You wouldn't hurt a fly.. Your all talk..."He paused and lowered her wand then flashed a cocky grin before continuing,"And no walk."

"Oh just you wait Black, One of these days I'm going to make you wish you never said that and when the time comes you won't be able to charm your way out of it by flashing that 'dazzling' smile my way because you know that doesn't work on me." She said walking closer to him and tapping her wand threateningly on his hard toned chest

"You know I think your right, my normal charm isn't good enough for you is it?" He asked in a smoother tone to his voice his eyes narrowed slightly and the corners of his mouth twitched upward," Or maybe it's effect is too much for you..." He leaned down to her ear so close his lips were a hair away from touching her skin. She could feel his hot breath on her neck as he quietly whispered "I'll tell you what, the day you can prank James and me will be the day I give you that kiss you know you've been dying to have since 1st year... Okay?"

She was a bit shocked from this tactic, but not completely thrown off her game she shook her head then replied,"The day you kiss me will be the day Snape runs around in a pink tutu"

Sirius just gave her a cheeky grin feeling self-satisfied with her reaction... He loved to make her blush.. He loved the way her eyes would flutter slightly and he could hear her breath catch when he got too close. He loved how nervous she would get then just shake it off like nothing...

She was the one girl... The one who he knows he'd never have a chance with, but he took advantage of every chance he had to do this to her. Just like James did with Lily every chance they got they took...Who wouldn't?

* * *

James and Sirius left the common room Laughing at the thought of tiny Marissa school Prefect being able to prank them... This made Marissa even more infuriated by the two she stalked up the stairs to her dorm with Lily grumbling about Pig-headed ,arrogant, immature excuses for wizards...

"Having a bad day?" Lily asked judging by Her friend's state of annoyance

"I just spent hours in the infirmary with Pomfry , McGonagall and Flitwick trying to get fish scales from first years and turn their hair back to normal... Not a single spell worked and there are 20 of them sitting crying and I confronted the two imbeciles and they Laughed at me... They are going to pay now..." She puffed out at she made her bed angrily throwing the pillows and blankets off so she could change her sheets to clean ones

"Who?" Lily asked as she picked up a pillow from the ground and continued,"What have theses pillows ever done to you?"

Ignoring her last question she continued to make her bed slamming the covers down as she said"Who do you think Lily? Who else in gryffindor would think of pulling such pranks? Your Little stalker-boy and his vain little followers"

"Ohh that they... was it all of them or just the two again?"

"Just the little pedigree puppy and your stalker."

"Pedigree... that's a new one." Lily laughed at her and handed her the pillow she was holding

"Well what do you expect? He spends more time on his hair in the mornings then I do on my whole process of getting ready!"

"Yeah, but what would you do without?"

"Me? Hmmm have a happy normal day with no problems or worries."

"No, you like yelling at them you like arguing with Sirius. You love to argue."

"That's absurd it's like me saying you enjoy having James chasing after you and arguing with him!"

"Well the arguing part I could live without, but he is a confidence booster, If he wasn't so... James I would enjoy his company..." Lily said meekly a faint blush spreading her cheeks

"You like James!" Marissa said in an awestruck voice Her eyes searching for Lily's reaction.

"I have never said that, nor have I implied that!"

"But you aren't denying it! Lily Evans fell for Mister Potter! Lily! that's just... It's I'm not sure." Marissa exclaimed not knowing if she should be ecstatic or mortified by the news."

"No! I have not fallen for him, his bad qualities still out-weigh his good ones, maybe if he wasn't so bloody stubborn and full of himself I'd consider him..."

"Please Lil's you're the most stubborn person I know!"

"Then you haven't met yourself yet!"

Both Girls started laughing and then when they calmed down they sat on the poorly made bed and Marissa asked,"If he ever does fix himself would you date him?"

"Like I said, I'd consider it. What about you?"

"What about me?" Marissa asked not fully understanding her friend's question.

"Don't play dumb everyone knows you have a thing for that pedigree of yours."

"Sirius? Sirius black? Are we talking about the same pedigree here?"

"Yes Sirius Black, I'm your bloody best friend I can tell when your completely infatuated with someone."

"I am not completely infatuated with him as you so eloquently put... Even if I was I'd never have a chance with him he goes for the dumb blonde bimbo's who don't know the difference between a wand and a tree branch..."

"You never know." Lily said in a sing-song voice and then started giggling.

"Well Lil's I've had enough for today I'm going to shower go to the great hall for dinner then go to bed!"

"See you in the great hall! I'll think of ways to get revenge on them when you're gone!"

"That's why I love ya Lil's!" Marissa called from the doorway

"I know!" Lily replied as the door swung shut.

* * *

Sirius was in the Gryffindor Girls showers replacing the Last bottle of Shampoo magically with different colored hairdyes. He only had 4 showers left when the handle was starting to turn from the other end of the door.

_'Bloody hell! Who would take a shower this time of day? Bloody girls' _Sirius though as he searched the room for a hiding place, but then he remembered the cloak that he snuck in here with and through it on him and walked to the shower in the corner in hopes she wouldn't chose that one.

"Sirius Black? Lily said I liked Sirius Black. As if! No she said Infatuated! Please." She was saying to herself still in disbelief of her friend's accusations.

Sirius was now listening very carefully to the girl's complaining.

"Even if I did like him at all he would never even think twice about me. I'm nothing to him..." Sirius heard her sigh then he heard footsteps and water starting. He didn't know if it was safe to leave yet or not so He just piqued his head out then remembered he was under an invisibility cloak!

He silently began to walk out the shower he was hiding in and heard a soft singing noise and smiled unconsciously... He never knew she could sing so...good.

Then his smiled disappeared and he seen the outline of a purely Feminine body through a red showercurtain. Sirius swallowed a lump in his throut and closed him eyes to try and remember what he was supposed to be doing...

Her singing grew slightly louder and He bit his lip... It was too much for him.. since when did Marissa become such a distraction? Since she was about fifteen feet away from him naked in a shower... He was thinking to himself.

despite Sirius' struggle to control himself his hormones got the better of him and he looked down to a growing erection.

"Damn it!" He whispered to himself,"I have to get out of here." That's when Sirius started to run out of the shower room and didn't stop running until he got to the Boy's dormitories.

He sat on his bed and his eyes were bulging,"Bloody hell..." Was all he could say at the moment he was glad for once to be alone to wonder of the scenario he just witnessed.

The part that bothered him the most was that she had said _He _would never want _her_.. That had to have been the most impossible thing he had ever heard, and she calls him the idiot...

* * *

Marissa walked into the great hall feeling calm and clean again... She also was not aware that she had been lucky and not had the shower with the Hairdyed Shampoo.

She saw that to her surprise the Marauder's were not at their usual seats...

If you know the marauders you would know that every meal since first years they all were the first ones in the great hall and sat in the same four seats each time... The idiots even carved their names and nicknames into the wood of the chair magically so even if Dumbledore wanted to get rid of them he wouldn't be able to.

But today dinner was about to start and the four seats remained empty. She smiled to herself and didn't even notice Lily coming up behind her.

"I've got it! The perfect revenge plan!" Lily said with satisfaction in her voice.

Marissa turned around to see a smiling Lily with that mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Great and we can enforce it tomorrow ,but tonight I think we should give them a little taste of annoyance what do you think Lils?"

Lily arched an eyebrow quizzically not understanding what Marissa was suggesting.

"For Bloody sakes Lil's look at their 'signature seats'" Marissa gestured toward the marauder's seats.

"Ohhh I see... I'll take James', You take Sirius'?"

"Deal." Marissa said and they both walked over to their seats with smug looks on their faces. Students stared at them in awe, they didn't know if they were courageous or complete dunderheads , perhaps they were both...None-the-less it would be a very entertaining sight to watch.

Remus was the first to enter the great hall. He sat in his signature seat across from James, well Lily now. He rolled his eyes at the two girls and said,"You know you two have some guts testing those two imbeciles like this."

"Imbeciles? Why Remus I thought they were your best friends?"

"Oh they are, but it doesn't mean they aren't the two thickest wizards I ever met."He said with a chuckle causing the girls to erupt in laughter along with Remus.

Peter now entered and he walked over to sit next to Remus when he saw them sitting in James and Sirius spots his eyes widened in shock and he stuttered out,"Th-those spots are t-t-taken..."

"We know Peter, just sit down and enjoy your dinner."

* * *

Sirius and James were walking through the Hallways to the Great hall. James was trying to get Sirius to tell him what was the matter he even managed to get peter out of their hair so he could tell him more privately.

Sirius let out a loud sigh of defeat, "It's that bloody girl I can't get that image of my mind its like it's taped to the inside of my eyelids... I don't think I can even look at her the same way right now mate!"

"Slow down.. Who are we talking about exactly? What image?"

"You know the prank we planned to switch out all the shampoo in the girl's Showers with hair dyes right? How I told you I would handle it? Well when I was in there I had about 4 left when someone started to come in I hid under the cloak and in the shower stall, but I over-heard some uh things? Yeah things and then I heard the water run right? So that's when I went for my escape, but I looked over at the shower and got a little-er- distracted and parts of me may have gotten a bit-errr- excited so I ran out and to our dorm and tried taking a nap, but that turned out worse cuz the girl is filling up all my bloody dreams!"

"Who is the girl whose name you were avoiding so slyly throughout your explanation padfoot?" James asked his curiosity peaked.

Sirius said nothing as he entered the great hall with James. He saw in his very seat was none other than the devil herself,"Great Merlin's beard she's here too! Isn't it bad enough I see her in my dreams now she's in my bloody chair!" Sirius sighed heavily to himself.

James looked and saw them His eyes almost bulging out of his head he said,"Marissa? Marissa Borin? I knew you had a thing for her ,but I never thought you'd get _this bad _over a girl like Marissa."

"I never had a thing for her okay? I could hardly stand her!"

"Is that why you knocked out three slytherins last year who said they'd love to get a piece of that after she walked by? Or why you personally threatened Malfoy after he called her a no-good prudish mudblood? Or in 3rd year when you didn't let anyone take her to hogsmead so she'd have to walk around with us and Lily?Or the time when she had to stay at Hogwarts for christmas so you made ALL of us stay here with her? Or how about just earlier when you practically tried seducing the poor girl to kiss you? Or back in second year when you..."

"OKAY! I get it! You can bloody shut up now you twit!" Sirius practically screamed at him and stalked over to Marissa.

"Excuse me?" Sirius stated trying to contain all of the emotions swirling through him at the moment.

"OH, I'm sorry Sirius did you need something?" Marissa asked in her sweetest tone and started batting her eyelashes innocently.

"You are in _my _seat!"

"I am?"

"Yes, You are...It has ,my name on it for Merlin's sake!"Sirius yelled at her beginning to get frustrated.

"Oh, but it's so comfy why can't you just sit over there for today?" She pointed to the seat next to Peter and tried with all her might not to burst out laughing.

"Because that happens to be my seat I sit at every meal since First Year and you bloody well know that!"

"Oh do I?" She said flashing him an innocent look and batted her eyelashes some more.

"Yes you bloody do! And stop doing that!"

"doing what?" She asked continuing with her innocent tone and her eyelash batting.

"That thing with your eyes and that little smile! It's not going to work!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about..." She continued her antics further as she gave him a sappy sweet smile to go with it.

"Bloody hell are you trying to kill me?" He didn't know how much more of her fake pouting and sweet tone he could take, but what was really throwing him off his game was her batting her gorgeous crystal blue eyes...The way she did it made them seem to almost sparkle with pure-good...it made her even more appealing then he was already thinking of her as...

Marissa held down a chuckle thinking she was just annoying him and she said,"No of course not..."

"Just...Get out of my chair...NOW" He said closing his eyes tightly not looking at her and standing his ground.

"What's gonna happen if I don't?" She challenged him her tone suggested all innocent antics were gone and he made the mistake of opening his eyes to look at her.

Her eyes were narrowed and her one eyebrow was arched challengingly a slight smirk across her face was evident.

Sirius matched her with a scowl and he said aggressively and slowly advancing on her,"You don't even want to know the things I'd do to you, Biron." There was truth to this... Much more than Sirius was willing to admit. He knew the angle she took it as a threat ,but all he was thinking about was the incident earlier that she was blissfully unaware of.

She rolled her eyes smugly and he struggled to keep his track of thought straight. This is when he found her the most attractive, when she was testing him or angry with him. Now she was a bit of both which created the perfect combination for her and she sat their scowling at him not even knowing the damage she was doing to his mind.

He knew it was time for a different tactic now, as unfair as it might be he was not going to let her win this battle, IT WAS HIS BLOODY CHAIR...Yes he was childish it was just a chair, but it was _his_ bloody chair and he was _not _letting her beat him now.

He put his most seductive smile on and locked her eyes in an intense gaze. She was caught off guard and her scowl lifted, but she didn't look away and as he took a step closer to her she swallowed deeply determined to beat him ...at this round at least.

He ducked his head so it was mere centimeters from her ear and her brushed the hair behind it gently so she could hear him clearly when he spoke to her.

"Now, Marissa. Just give in already let me have your chair and I'll let you have the kiss you've been craving for."

What Sirius didn't expect was her relentless attempt to win the round. As Sirius went to pull away satisfied that he would get her mad and embarrassed she'd run out and plot revenged that would never happen

Marissa pulled herself together and mustered all the courage she could as she pulled his tie so his face was level with hers mimicking the way he did to her she whispered in his ear,"the way you talk about it makes me think you're the one craving a kiss..." she somehow pushed all fear and insecurity out of her. As she was caught up in the momentum of it all she let her lips gently graze the exterior of his ear.

Sirius flew back his voice squeaking as he said,"BLOODY HELL MARISSA!" and he hurried and left the room before he was over-come in the moment and did something daft...Like kiss her.

_**A/N: Heyy guys! Well it was really late when I started writing this and I was bored so Tell me if I should continue I have a pretty good plot in mind right now and if you like it I would love to continue if not its all good... REVIEW please even if you tell me it was a load of shit just the fact you read it and are giving me feedback I am touched...Okay no im sorry thats lie if you thinks its that terrible dont review at all please...Love you guyss 3**_


End file.
